


Твои секреты спят беспробудным зимним сном

by LadyOfTheFlowers



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Depression, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfTheFlowers/pseuds/LadyOfTheFlowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда Марк просто не может поднятся с постели.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Твои секреты спят беспробудным зимним сном

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [oflights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oflights/pseuds/oflights). Log in to view. 



Прошло какое-то время, но Марк все равно узнает признаки этого, когда, открывая глаза, веки кажутся такими тяжелыми. Он моргает глядя на солнечные лучи, и не чувствует тепла. Его грудь сдавливает и становится тяжело дышать, наволочка под его ртом влажная. Постель холодная, и неважно как глубоко он зарылся в одеяла и насколько сильно свернулся в комочек, он не может согреться.

Прошло какое-то время, но Марк знает все это значит, что сегодня он не поднимется с постели, несмотря на то, что она кажется ледяной. Но это не физический холод, который он мог бы преодолеть просто пройдясь или заняв себя чем-то, когда ему станет лучше. Этот холод укутывает его словно одеяло, проникая до костей. Ему тяжело и он чувствует себя разбитым, как всегда. 

Но сегодня он особенно разочарован. Не потому что ему приходится бороться с этим вновь нагрянувшим чувством опустошенности, нет. Марк разочарован в себе, потому что прошло уже так много времени, он был одурачен чувством счастья, и потому что именно сегодня у него есть прекрасная причина выбраться из постели. Он просто знает, что не сделает этого. 

Он печатает сообщение с извинениями и ненавидит себя за это. Это кошмарный замкнутый круг: он не может подняться с постели потому что вернулся холод, или просто напомнил ему, что он никогда его и не покидал, но оставаться в постели и отменить планы с Эдуардо только ухудшает все. В голове все смешалось. Он злится, злится на себя. 

_Ты все испортишь_ , думает Марк. Но возможно он поэтому все еще здесь. Может он думал об этом все время, и на его плечи наконец-то свалился груз, который просто так не стряхнуть. По крайней мере не сегодня. 

А может холод здесь, чтобы напомнить ему о том, что его доктор говорила месяцами, с тех пор как все это началось с Эдуардо. Может он здесь, чтобы сказать _Депрессия не зависит от одного человека в твоей жизни, Марк. Это так не работает._

 

У него нет биполярного расстройства личности, нет. Это не хорошо или плохо, это хорошо _и_ плохо, не беря во внимание остальные чувства. Он почти всегда счастлив с Эдуардо, потому что это Эдуардо. Но Эдуардо не является полным счастьем, так как и недостаток в Эдуардо не является полной печалью. Глупо было думать, что это все так; теперь ему все понятно.

Так что он опять извиняется перед Эдуардо, кажется в тысячный раз, с тех пор как они опять все это начали, хотя на самом деле это только 4 раз или что-то в этом роде. Марк говорит ему правду, или что-то очень приближенное к правде, уверяя, что он не очень хорошо себя чувствует и не в состоянии отправится на пляж сегодня. Он не придумывает отговорки связанные с работой, потому что сейчас это не выглядит правдоподобно; его график так тщательно разработан, что в нем нет ничего важнее Эдуардо, если есть вообще что-то важнее Эдуардо.

Как всегда Эдуардо быстро отвечает, спрашивая не нужно ли ему что-то. Глотая таблетки, которые ему это обеспечат Марк снова говорит ему правду - он собирается просто поспать. Эдуардо желает ему выздоравливать, и из-за его смайликов Марк не может разобрать зол он или нет. 

Он засыпает, но, просыпаясь спустя несколько часов, все равно переживает из-за этого. Солнце перешло на другую сторону и теперь в его комнату проникает лишь тусклый свет, Марк охватывает руками свой пустой живот.

От Эдуаро нет новых сообщений, что одновременно является и облегчением и подтверждением того, что он опять облажался. Он переворачивается на бок и засовывает руки под подушку, и клянется себе, что перестанет _дрожать_. Он нервничает. Марка охватывает состояние какого-то бездумного несчастья, и он знает, _знает_ , что он положит конец всей этой истории с Эдуардо, все испортит, как он всегда и собирался. Марк сжимает руки в кулаки и тяжело выдыхает в подушку.

Ему нужно в туалет, он поднимается и направляется в ванную. Он думает, что нужно бы опять написать Эдуардо, но не может решить, что нужно сказать, поэтому он просто возвращается в постель, принимает то же положение, что и раньше, так же тяжело дышит и в голове проносятся те же ужасные мысли. 

Годы назад он не знал, какого это, потому что он мог просто включить свой компьютер и забыться. Тогда, ему не было холодно. Он вообще ничего не чувствовал. Все тело было как бы застывшим, за исключением пальцев и мозга, которые колдовали над клавиатурой. Марк теперь не пишет код так часто. Ему это не нужно. Его работа теперь делится на хорошие и плохие дни. Больше хороших. И у него все получаться, и этого больше, чем достаточно. Жизнь принимает более медленные обороты, поэтому он не может просто забыться, подключившись к сети. Он взрослеет, и это кажется правильным, только не сегодня. 

"Как я в один день могу быть грустным, но в то же время могу пойти на работу, разговаривать с людьми, есть хлопья и играть в Марио Карт?" он спросил своего психотерапевта однажды. "И в другой день я чувствую себя точно так же, но уже не могу подняться с постели? Я не понимаю."

"В этом и не должно быть никакой закономерности, Марк" добродушно отвечает его доктор и Марк просто ненавидит это. Он ненавидит все, в чем нет смысла. Он ненавидит что что-то в нем не имеет смысла.

В последнее время его подводит логика, и это он ненавидит наиболее. Потому что логика бы продиктовала, что одной отмененной встречи с Эдуардо недостаточно для того, чтобы начать полностью перестраивать их отношения, не смотря на то что они новые и не налаженные. Эдуардо просто так не сдастся, говорят логика и надежда. Просто сейчас Марк их не слышит.

Взамен, он слышит призрачные грохот ноутбука и сломленный голос доносящийся с другой стороны блестящего стола. Марк зажмуривает глаза и смотрит на дождь, смотрит на фейерверки, взрывающиеся на большом экране.

Логика подсказывает, что он не должен так себя чувствовать, хотя его доктор была бы другого мнения. "У всех нас есть одинаковое право чувствовать боль," сказала она ему однажды.

Но даже так, все в порядке. Он постоянно разговаривает с Крисом, Дастином и Шоном. Он общается с Марелин и подмигивает на Фэйсбуке Эрике Олбрайт. Она подмигивает ему в ответ. На работе есть люди, которым он нравится, которые приглашают его на свои вечеринки барбекю не потому что он их босс, а потому что он им нравится и они тоже, в каком-то роде, нравятся ему. А еще у него есть Эдуардо, который к нему прикасается, целует его, и к которому он может прикоснутся в ответ. Эдуардо улыбается ему и смеется вместе с ним и смотрит на него голодными взглядами. Все _хорошо_.

Но сегодня ему сложно все это вспомнить, когда солнце уже заходит и его телефон вибрирует с каждым новым принятым сообщением, на которые он не ответ до завтра. Это нормально. Никто ничего не заподозрит. Эдуардо не пришел проверить все ли у него в порядке, как бы он сделал в колледже; они стали старше, и сейчас, Марку от этого легче и сложнее в то же время. Он хочет, чтобы Эдуардо проверял его и он ненавидит мысли о том, как он делал это. Он стал старше, он чувствует это, и ему никто здесь не нужен и он хочет чтобы все были здесь.

Марк не перестает удивлятся тому, как он чувствует себя брошенным, когда он совсем не брошен.

Сон при помощи таблеток отделит этот день от завтрашнего и, не смотря на то, что он все делает медленно Марк опять может говорить и нормально функционировать. Он ест завтрак, стоя возле кухонной стойки, отвечает на нежное сообщение от Эдуардо _как ты себя чувствуешь?_ позвонив ему и опять извиняясь. "Прости меня," говорит он хриплым голосом, когда Эдуардо желает ему хорошего яркого утра. "Я не хотел так поступать с тобой, просто - просто не мог вытащить себя с постели."

Он все еще так переживает, до сих пор не уверен в том, что он не разрушил все пока Эдуардо не начинает тихонько смеется и сочувственно говорит "Перестань, Марк, ты плохо себя чувствовал. Я не на столько жесток, чтобы вытаскивать тебя на пляж, когда ты болен." Марк ненавидит, когда такое состояние называют 'болен', но не исправляет его. "Ты до сих пор кажешься усталым. Ты уверен, что должен быть на работе сегодня?"

Чувство облегчения, которое испытывает Марк заставляет его чувствовать себя смешным, он опирается о кухонную стойку и пытается усмирить свое тяжелое дыхание. "Сейчас со мной все в порядке", говорит Марк и, задумавшись на секунду, произносит "Мне лучше", потому что это больше похоже не правду.

"Хорошо," говорит Эдуардо, причем звучит это действительно радостно, радостнее, чем должен быть на счет хорошего состояния Марка. «Я кстати, проверяю не будет ли дождя. Так что когда ты будешь чувствовать себя на 100 % лучше я удостоверюсь, что мой парень не умирает от недостатка витамина D. Тебе нужно солнце."

Марк улыбается сам себе, игнорируя сомнения и озноб, которые он не может отогнать полностью. Этого не в состоянии сделать и Эдуардо. Он - тепло, но иногда его можно сравнить и с холодным дождем. Он улыбается потому что _парень_ , потому что это впервые он так его назвал, и потому что Эдуардо смущается уточняя "Идет?" 

"Да," говорит Марк и улыбается еще шире, когда слышит улыбку в голосе Эдуардо. 

Дождя не было, поэтому они идут на пляж. Единственная радость во всем этом - Эдуардо, его золотое тело, растянувшееся на полотенце, и его руки, распределяющее крем от загара по костлявым выступам плеч Марка. Он все равно сгорит, солнце, песок и соленая вода царапают его тело, но это стоит того, что Эдуардо рядом с ним, и его рот успокаивает раскрасневшуюся кожу.

"Чшш," шепчет Эдуардо, растирая прохладный лосьон по красной спине, когда Марк шипит от ощущений. Его ладони нежные и заботливые, и Марк тяжело сглатывает, как всегда тянясь к теплу.

Его пальцы прохладные и скользкие, когда он прикасается к Марку, кладет ладонь на его голую поясницу, оставляет ненужные извинения на его бедрах, что вызывает у него дрожь. Он крутит Марком как хочет, потому что сейчас Марк принадлежит ему, он раздвинет ноги и нагнется так, как хочет Эдуардо. Он подхватывает Марка под коленки, сгибает ноги и притягивает его к себе, и он вздрагивает, чувствуя каждое прикосновение, и не думает сейчас, заслужил ли он это. Холод не возвращается уже несколько дней, и он знает, что сегодня тоже не вернется, не во время того, как он чувствует горячее дыхание Эдуардо напротив своего входа и его язык, нежный и пытливый, и его руки на нем. Он дарит невероятные ощущения.

"Да, Боже," хнычет Марк и задыхается, когда Эдуардо целует его там, вылизывает медленно и небрежно. Поцелуи такие беспорядочные, но в то же время изысканные заставляют Марка дрожать под ним. Чувственным ртом, который принадлежит только ему, Эдуардо разбирает Марка на части, будто хочет попробовать каждую из них. Марк тоже хочет этого и в то же время не хочет, потому что некоторые части себя он хочет оставить только для себя. Он не может вынести мысль, что Эдуардо узнает.

И сейчас появились новые судебные иски, и впереди всего осознание, что Фэйсбуку придется содрать с себя кожу, и открыться общественности. Два раза в год проверяют бухгалтерские отчеты и Шон не затыкается о Спотифа́й.

 

И Марк уже три раза подолгу на этой неделе разговаривал со своим психотерапевтом. Это не была хорошая неделя, но он встает с постели каждое утро, и позволят Эдуардо вытаскивать его на пляж, позволяет солнцу палить его спину и песку царапать подошвы его ног, пока рука Эдуардо бережно обнимает его худые бедра. 

"Скажешь, когда будешь близок," говорит Эдуардо и Марк выдыхает мокро и жестко в наволочку своей подушки пока не осознает, что его переворачивают. Эдуардо целует его везде между бедрами, верх и вниз, оставляя отметки на самых нежных местах, и подушка мокрая под его шеей и он чувствует себя хорошо.

Марк кончает пока рот Эдуардо охватывает его член; сломленный хриплый стон, слетает с его губ, и он пытается не думать о том, что не заслужил этого.

И появляются новые судебные иски, и сейчас Фэйсбук снял с себя кожу и стал открытым для общественностью. Нужно думать о проверки бухгалтерских отчетов дважды в год и Шон _до сих пор_ никак не заткнется о Спотифай, и на этой недели Марк пять раз подолгу разговаривает со своим психотерапевтом по телефону. 

И еще есть Эдуардо, который постоянно в разъездах. Но большую часть времени он проводит здесь. Они проведают Криса в Нью-Йорке и Эдуардо держит Марка за руку и говорит, "Когда вернемся домой, напомни мне выложить эти фотографии, ты же знаешь, я вечно забываю сбросить их с цифровика," и Марк улыбается, потому что _домой_. Эдуардо краснеет, Крис их подкалывает, и Марку хорошо.

Но сейчас плохая неделя, за которой следует еще одна плохая неделя, и поцелуи со вкусом кофе по утрам не могут этого изменить. Приходится заставлять себя вставать с постели, и Марк чувствует холод, который опять пронизывает его кости. Он чувствует, что опять наступит этот день и он планирует его, готовится к нему, и волнуется сможет ли он избавится от Эдуардо в этот день. 

Он не может, потому что не хочет, потому что до сих пор боится, что уход Эдуардо означает что-то иное, плохое. Поэтому он сильно целует Эдуардо каждый раз, сжимая в объятьях, и он скорее включит кондиционер, чем оттолкнет Эдуардо, когда ему слишком жарко. 

Марк первым говорит _Я люблю тебя_ , потому что это правда и он может, и он не уверен, что у него всегда будет такая возможность. Эдуардо широко распахивает глаза, и пытается что-то сказать, но он лишь целует Марка и шепчет это в ответ. Он говорит это неуверенно, достаточно для того, чтобы Марк начал сомневаться, но его руки уверенно обнимают Марка в тот вечер, когда они смотрят телевизор. 

"Я очень тебя люблю," говорит Эдуардо, и его голос кажется таким кротким. "Я так рад, что ты тоже меня любишь."

Марк фыркает, и хочет сказать _это глупо_ и _как я могу тебя не любить_ потому что это _Эдуардо_ , кто бы его не любил? Но он молчит, потому что где-то на дне желудка возникает это тягучее чувство, сопровождаемое мыслью _почему ты любишь МЕНЯ?_ и он не хочет об этом думать. 

Это уже третья плохая неделя, и несмотря на то, что Марк чувствует себя любимым, он чувствует усталость, и его трясет от понимания, что Эдуардо уходит, и он любит Марка, так что все в порядке, но Марк все равно думает _скоро_ и считает свои рецепты, чаще звонит психотерапевту, размышляет.

На следующий день у Эдуардо рейс с утра, и Марк думает, что продержится еще один день. Особенно этой ночью, когда их руки переплетены, И Марк целует грудь Эдуардо вверх-вниз, захватывая его подпрыгивающие мышцы и соски.

Он стоит на коленях над бедрами Эдуардо и готовит себя для него, рукой сильно сжимая его бедро. Эдуардо дрожит, он сильно возбужден ртом и руками Марка, и его пальцы вонзаются в бедра Марка, когда он опускается на него. Они оба вздыхают, и Марк извивается раскрываясь и сейчас, когда он так смотрит на Эдуардо, когда Эдуардо смотрит на него _так_ (как будто Марк это все, как будто Эдуардо любит его, как будто Эдуардо возвращается, как будто он _всегда_ будет возвращаться и Марк не должен думать иначе) Марк не может представить, что холод опять сможет прокрасться.

И поэтому на следующее утро он чувствует себя практически опустошенным, когда он просыпается с осознанием, что он не может выдержать этот день. 

Эдуардо тихонько перемещается по комнате, сонно одеваясь, и он не знает, что Марк не спит, когда опять залазит на кровать, в рубашке и развязанном галстуке. Он целует Марка в затылок, и говорит "Просыпайся, соня", нежно его тормоша.

Марк не собирается подниматься сегодня, и он ненавидит себя за это. Эдуардо опять тормошит его, говоря "У тебя сегодня встреча с Шеннон и Дэйлом, давай, детка", и Марк _знает_ о его встрече и знает, что он ее пропустит.

"Нет," говорит он, и дурацкий страх начинает закрадыватся в него. Ему страшно, потому что он чувсвует как распостраняется холод, заcтавляя его чуствовать ненависть, злость, и он просто хочет чтобы Эдуардо _ушел_ и не видел, не узнал его таким.

Эдуардо тихонько смеется, говоря "Ты опоздаешь," и проводит пальцами по волосам Марка. Марк фыркает и сбрасывает его руку, притягивая одеяло ближе и мотает головой.

"Я дам тебе еще десять минут и вернусь с кофе," говорит Эдуардо и Марк не знает, видит ли он, что Марк опять мотает головой и сжимает губы, чтобы не начать язвить.

Он слышит как Эдуардо застегивает брюки и ремень, затем оставляет комнату. Но он возвращается, как и обещал, и запах кофе заставляется желудок Марка переворачиватся.

"Просто позволь мне поспать, Эдуардо," говорит Марк приглушенным голосом, может быть поэтому Эдуардо не слышит опасность, низкие нотки паники. Эдуардо делает тяжелой шуточный вздох, и ставит кружку с кофе на тумбочку возле головы Марка.

"Маа-аарк," припевает он, потирая рукой его плечо. Марк чувствует как его рука спадает, когда Марк опять ее сбрасывает и Эдуардо склоняется ближе. "Марк, ты действительно опоздаешь на эту встречу, если не поднимешься сейчас," говорит Эдуардо все еще веселым голосом. Марк горит льдом изнутри, его желудок сжимается и он стискивает зубы.

"Я не ребенок, ладно? Я не собираюсь вставать, по этому просто - скоро твой рейс, просто уходи - "

И Эдуардо наконец-то слышит его тон, но Марк не получает желаемый эффект. Взамен, Эдуардо напрягается, переживая, и его ладонь оказывается у Марка на лбу. Марк хочет ему сказать, что он не найдет тепла в его постели, нигде. "Эй, с тобой все в порядке? Ты не теплый, это твой желудок?"

"Нет," говорит Марк коротко. "Я просто хочу поспать. Просто уходи, твой рейс - "

"Мой рейс через несколько часов," говорит Эдуардо и Марк слышит неодобрение в его голосе, чувствует его пронизывающий настороженный взгляд из под изборожденных бровей. "Если ты болен, я хочу - "

"Я не _болен_ ", говорит Марк отрывисто, он поворачивается чтобы взглянуть на Эдуардо, но абсолютно на него не смотрит, не может встретится с ним взглядом. Эдуардо поник, поджал губы, и смотрит на Марка удивленным взглядом, и Марк не понимает почему. Это Марк, это действительно Марк, это Марк, который может размыть долю до 0.03 % не задумываясь, который может смотреть на него в упор сидя напротив блестящего стола и не вздрогнуть. Это Марк, который оставит Эдуардо под дождем, Марк, который хотел Эдуардо назад в свою жизнь, потому что он эгоистичен, а не потому что он сожалеет. Может это к лучшему, что Эдуардо увидит его таким сейчас, пока еще не слишком поздно.

"Я не болен," холодно и честно повторяет он. "Отвали, ладно?" Он опять зарывается лицом в подушку, игнорируя тугой узел у себя в груди, который сжимается когда Эдуардо говорит "Хорошо, Марк." Он сильнее натягивает одеяло и слышит, как Эдуардо уходит.

Марк проваливается в сон и просыпается, отдаленно слышит Эдуардо, который разговаривает с кем-то, кого он не может слышать, и не понимает, снится ли ему это. Он не следит за временем и не считает сколько раз возле его кровати вибрирует телефон, только чувствует нарастающие переживания, потому что он уверен, в этот раз он все сломал с Эдуардо. Он скрутился на своей половине кровати, и его грудь сдавило, а глаза позорно покалывает, и круг замыкается: это его вина, он причинил это себе, эту боль.

Он глотает комок подозрений в его горле, когда слышит как открывается дверь и чьи-то крадущиеся шаги по ковру. Марк смотрит украдкой и все кажется размытым. Он слышит как на пол упали штаны и пояс, потом еще шорох одежды. Рейс Эдуардо был уже давно, но это его запах наполняет комнату. Кровать прогибается и руки Эдуардо нежно обнимают его напряженное тело.

 

«Твой рейс,» бормочет Марк дрожащим голосом, но Эдуардо лишь хмыкает и мотает головой.

 

«Не волнуйся об этом. Спи.»

«Нет, ты – ты пропустил его, Вардо, ты не должен –» и он переворачивается в обьятиьях Эдуардо, потому что он не позволит этому случится, он не позволит Эдуардо опять так поступить. Эдуардо дает и дает, а Марк никогда не сможет дать достаточно взамен, и он не позволит Эдуардо опять причинить себе боль.

«Чшш,» говорит Эдуардо и гладит Марка по затылку, плечам и спине. «Я не оставлю тебя в таком состоянии. Я отменил все встречи в твоем и моем расписании на сегодня. Спи, солнце.»

«Нет,» говорит Марк опять, и он ненавидит, то как слабо звучит его голос, как его протесты недостаточно убедительны. Эдуардо заслуживает сильного. «Но я не болен,» он говорит, и Эдуардо заметно сглатывает и целует его лоб.

«Я знаю, все в порядке,» говорит ему Эдуардо и Марк фыркает и мотает головой, потому что ничего не в порядке, даже близко не в порядке, но его горло слишком сдавленно, чтоб говорить сейчас. Они лежат в тишине, но он не засыпает, слишком напряжен и несчастен, чтобы позволить опустошению захватить его тело. 

Проходит какое-то время, пока рука, гладящая его по спине успокаивает его, какое-то время пока ему становится легче дышать, его горло отпускает. Марк дрожит и пальцы Эдуардо сильно прижимаются к его футболке, и ему нравится это чувство, хотя он еще не совсем понимает что происходит, почему Эдуардо все еще здесь.

Он хочет все объяснить но у него не хватает слов; запинаясь, он бормочет в футболку Эдуардо. «Просто я – иногда у меня такое чувство – но это не то чтобы –»

«Это я что-то сделал?» осторожно и грустно спрашивает Эдуардо, и Марк напряженно мотает головой, в знак протеста. «Не я?»

«Нет,» говорит Марк и его язвительная сторона хочет выкрикнуть _Мир не вращается вокруг тебя, Эдуардо_ , но Марк подавляет это желание и еще мотает головой, потому что рука на его спине тяжелая и теплая, и под ее весом Марку становится лучше. «Это не твоя вина, никогда не была твоей, просто –» и он не может сказать в чем дело, потому что он точно не знает. Это не что-то конкретное, это все, и это ничего, просто грусть, охватывающее чувство с которым он не умеет бороться. И у него есть место для других чувств, он может дать выход любви и счастью, решительности и злости, но грусть всегда остается здесь.

Эдуардо кивает и он все еще грустный, и Марк ненавидит это больше чем все остальное. «Хотел бы, чтобы это была моя вина,» говорит Эдуардо, голос звучит надломленным. «Потому что тогда я бы мог все исправить.»

Марк не говорит ему, что он уже делает лучше, потому что он не знает наверняка. Лучше для него это возможность подниматься с постели и не выражать никаких эмоций, но он не уверен, что может сделать это сейчас. Вместо этого он укладывается поудобнее, потому что он думает, что именно это нужно Эдуардо, и он медленно выдыхает, пока не выравнивает дыхание. Эдуардо шепчет ему что-то нежное, во основном на португальском, и Марк ничего не понимает, но все равно чувствует себя любимым.

И он и любим и грустен, счастлив и печален, ему холодно, но он потихоньку согревается, и они лежат вместе, пока Марк находит подходящие слова. Ему нужно сказать _спасибо тебе_ и _люблю тебя_ , но все что он в конце-концов произносит это «Я думаю, я проголодался.»

Эдуардо улыбается такой маленькой улыбкой где-то на уровне его волос и тянется к его животу «Да?»

«Да. Мы можем приготовить что-нибудь..вместе?» его голос все еще шаткий, немного надломанный, но Эдуардо кивает так энергично, кажется его голова оторвется от шеи.

«Да,» говорит он решительно, и Марк улыбается ему прежде чем понимает, что он делает. Улыбка небрежная, случайная, но она заставляет Эдуардо выглядеть таким удовлетворенным, что Марк оставляет ее.

Они вбираются с постели, и Марк узнает эти знаки, как они продолжают прикасаться друг к другу, рука Эдуардо у него на пояснице, его взгляд осторожно скользит по лицу Марка. Ему лучше, Марк знает, но лучше по-другому, он чувствует себя как–то более удовлетворенно. Он чувствует себя будто поднялся на вершину гор, где ждал его Эдуардо, и есть еще множество гор впереди, но рука на его спине поможет ему.

Он целует Эдуардо на кухне но это чувство все еще здесь, отдаленная боль, кости охватывает холод , грудь что-то сжимает. Но Марк целует Эдуардо на кухне, потому что ему все еще недостаточно слов, но однажды это изменится, и он сможет рассказать ему все про холод, объяснить то, что сейчас не имеет никакого смысла. Он целует Эдуардо на кухне, потому что Эдуардо не нужно, чтобы ему что-то объясняли. 

Марк целует Эдуардо на кухне потому что он узнает все эти знаки: его сердце подпрыгивает и пальцы дрожат, прикасаясь к мягкой коже Эдуардо, а в желудке летают самые лучшие в мире бабочки. Он знает, что все это значит, и это похоже на чудо.

Марк счастлив.


End file.
